Video Games Aren't The Only Way To Have Fun
by Earthdude
Summary: Cody, after being rejected by Gwen on international television multiple times, feels that the only companions he has left are his videogames. What will happen when Bridgette is thrown into the picture? Codette Notie
1. The Meeting

**Videogames Aren't The Only Way To Have Fun!**

**Title: **Videogames Aren't The Only Way To Have Fun!

**Summary: **Cody, after being rejected by Gwen on international television multiple times, feels that the only companions he has left are his videogames, but what will happen when Bridgette is thrown into the picture?

**Pairings: **Main: Cody/Bridgette Side: Trent/Courtney Noah/Katie Others will Be Revealed As Story Goes On

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama Island is owned by Teletoon and Cartoon Network and I gain no benefit from this other than entertainment for myself and my readers. Thank You.

**Enjoy:** Love this pairing, so I hope it turns out good. As Noah would say, romance is not my forte. But hey, my last one turned out good so this should too. Anyway, might as well end my rambling, so on with the fic!

Cody's POV

Up, Down, Left, Right Trigger, Left Trigger, Square, Circle, Square, Square, Triangle!

"Congratulations!" A deep voice boomed from the plasma screen T.V. "You have unlocked Pikkon's Hammer! It is now available for use in Story, Dual, and Arcade Mode. Would you like to enter another password?"

I selected no, before exiting the game and turning his Ybox 160 **(1)** off. I went over to the system and pressed the "Disc Release" button. I waited a moment before it released "Destiny Warriors", and taking the game, proceeded to put it on the shelf above his T.V next to "Crash Course: Death's Bargain" and "Dragons Retribution."

I looked at his watch and gasped at the time. "Crap, it's already 6:30 P.M! I started playing "Destiny Warriors" around 7:00A.M!"

I sighed. As much as he wanted this to be a rare occasion, I knew that wasn't the truth. This would happen all the time, I would start playing a game, sometimes inviting Noah to join me, and I would be lost in it for hours.

Of course, it's not like I don't like videogames. In fact, I loved them and was always looking for the latest one, which, with my parents being doctors, spoiled me with any game I wanted. That meant I could always keep up to date on the newest games. But still...

It's just that he wished he could have more hobbies. Ever since "that" happened, anything I used to do was thrown out the window. Heck, I used to go to the mall almost every day, but now the only reasons I would leave the house was for school (Which he was currently off for a week), and the occasional late night coffee to keep myself up at night, whether it be for exams or getting the hardest achievement in a game.

The only thing I have besides my video games were my friends, and there weren't many. One of them was Noah. While he was more of a bookworm than a gamer, we had become great friends at Playa Des Losas, they hung out and played strategy games (Noah's favorite) and shooter games (My Favorite.)

Recently however, they saw each other less when Noah and Katie started dating. I didn't mind, as he knew Noah was gaga over Katie, and I didn't want to interfere with that. Besides, we still saw each other often enough, about once a week or two.

And then there was my other friend: Trent. Yeah, if you watched the series, you would think we would hate each other over the whole Gwen fiasco. Well, after being rejected- and rejected- and rejected- and rejected- and rejected- and rej- OKAY YOU GET THE POINT!

So he set up Gwen with Trent, as he knew they had fallen for each other, and he and Trent had become good friends after that. In fact, as soon as they got to Playa Des Losas, they hung out all the time, and when Gwen got there, all three of them would hang out.

I had kept touch of both of them after the show was over, but unfortunately they... broke up, and after that, I didn't see much of Gwen anymore. However, most of the couples on TDI broke up, and among them were Duncan and Courtney.

As it turns out, Courtney lived in the same town as them, and Trent had gone over to console her, one thing led to another and they were dating. And while I didn't see Trent as much as Noah, maybe 1 or 2 times a month, due to Trent's more outgoing nature. But when he did come over, he would play the guitar and hang out with me (And Possibly Noah).

Other than those two however, I didn't have many friends from TDI that he kept contact with. Sure, guys like Owen or Geoff would e-mail me with invites to parties and such, but they were doing just to be nice more than anything. Heck, I recently turned down Owen's Yacht Party, and thats the part everyones been looking forward to since the show ended. I just don't want to go to those types of things anymore.

I decided to go grab a snack, seeing as how I haven't eaten in the past 11 and a half hours. I walked out of my room, and jogged down the hallway. I made it to the end of it where the stairs to the bottom part of the house was that contained the kitchen. Noticing the banister, an idea struck me. **(2)**

I hopped on the banister and slid on down. "WOHO-" I started to cheer, but half way down I lost my balance and fell over the side, which is when I connected with the floor, which was... about 6 feet down.

"OW!" I gripped my shoulder tightly. It may have cushioned the fall, but I think I bruised the bone. Note to self: Grab an ice pack from the fridge with your snack.

I stood up, and put my hand against the wall to steady myself before lumbering into the kitchen. I went into the fridge I grabbed an ice pack, and put it on my sore shoulder. Ohh, sweet relief. Not lets see what there is to eat.

"DING DONG DING!" "DING DONG DING!" "DING DONG DING!"

Hmm I guess food will have to wait. It's probably Noah, he's been playing "Destiny Warriors" for weeks and he still hasn't been able to get Pikkon's Hammer, the best war hammer weapon ever made. Maybe I'll leave out the fact that I used a cheatcode to get it. Hehe.

I jogged over to the door and picked up the mail at my doorstep. I opened the door, and without averting my gaze from my mail, stated "Hey Noah, whats up man. Guess what, I got Pik-

"Cody?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up from my mail, and instead of Noah, or even Trent, stood the nicest blond-haired surfer girl you'll ever meet.

"Bridgette?"

Bridgette's POV

I walked into my house dressed in her wetsuit, surf board in hand, and shouted upstairs "Hey Mom, I'm Home!"

Another voice came from upstairs "Hello honey, how were the waves today?"

"Thats great honey, the Johnson's dropped off some brownies earlier if you want some." She shouted as she came downstairs. Her mother was dressed in a wetsuit, carrying her floral-patterned surf board, and having her long blond her was flowing behind her. "I'm gonna head down to the beach myself. Don't forget to thank the Johnson's later."

"Okay mom!" I called out to her as I heard the door close. Gotta remember to thank the Johnson's, better do it after I check my email. The Johnson's were their neighbors, who, rooting for me in the competition, would not stop sending my family food after being voted off, despite their protests that they didn't need it.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and changed into her usual attire, before walking down th hallway into her room, and I smiled.

I loved my room, and since her mom let her decorate it herself it was perfect. Across the walls were various posters of surfing legends, a long with pictures of endangered animals such as pandas and ferrets. On the far side of the room was a huge window that looked out to the ocean, which I would spend many a night staring out into.

"Might as well check my email before I leave." I thought to myself before going over to my bed next to my laptop and flipping open the screen. I went to Yohoo!.com **(3)** and clicked the mail page. Spam...spam...spam. A message from Owen?

While I had kept in contact with a few people from TDI (Namely Geoff, DJ, Gwen, and Courtney) Owen was not among them. In fact, the last time I heard was from him was a few months ago to tell me that the party was still on. And there were two? Better read these.

She clicked on the earlier one and read:

Hey Bridgette!

This is just my message informing you of the party, which is gonna be in a week. Like I said on TDI, this part is gonna be on a yacht and is going to be bombing! You can bring a guest or date if you want too! So send your reply if you can come! But your gonna want to because this party is... AWESOME!!! And besides, the yacht I got is staying by the beach, so you can ride the waves if you want. So be there!

-Owen

I chuckled to myself after reading Owen's message. I guess he hasn't changed since TDI. Okay, now let's see what this next message is.

Bridgette!

Yeah, this is Owen again! Anyway, I got a reply from some of the contestants, and I knew you wouldn't want to pass this up, so I guess you just haven't read the message yet. Anyway, Cody was the only one so far who's said no! I was shocked, considering even Heather and Eva were coming. Since I couldn't convince him myself, and I can't afford to talk to him myself, I hope you can convince him, living in the same town and all. I couldn't ask Courtney to do it, since she scares me, Trent is probably on bad terms with him, Noah would convince him **not** to go, Katie and Sadie don't really know him and might just annoy him too much to convince him, and since your so nice, I was hoping you could do it for me! Will You? His Address is 610 Angler Street.

-Owen

Cody lives in this town! And the others too! I thought I was the only one to live in Houghsburg, wow I could've hung out with them all this time. I guess I can do it, I'll head over there after I thank the Johnson's.

But why would Cody decline the invite? True, I didn't get to know him that well, but he always seemed like the kind of guy who would've loved to go to this kind of thing, even if he had to change his schedule around or anything.

I closed my laptop and walked out into the hallway, headed down the stairs, put my sandals on and headed out the door. I went to my right and headed up the steps of the house next door to mine. I went over to the door and rung the doorbell...

Crap, it's already 7:00! I can't believe Mrs. Johnson manged to keep there for 4 hours, seriously all we did was have small talked and eat some carrot sticks. Man, I hope Cody didn't leave the house already to go somewhere!

I turned a corner in my fast walk and arrived on angler street. I looked at the house numbers as I walked down the sidewalk. 606........608.......610! I turned into their walkway and started walking up the sidewalk.

"THUD!" I stopped short. I sounded like something fell from inside the house... hard. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the rock in front of me.

"DOUBLE THUD!" My knees collided hard with the stairs. Ow, man that stings. I inspected the damage, a few scrapes, but nothing serious. At least whoever is in there is as clumsy as me. I got up and steadied myself against the stair banister. I started climbing up the remaining stairs.

I went to the front doorway and rung the doorbell. "DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!" A moment later the brunette himself came to the door looking through his mail and said "Hey Noah, whats up man? Guess what, I got Pik-"

"Cody?" I questioned, interrupting his conversation with the wrong person.

"Bridgette?" He asked, looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.

Authors Note: Ooh, cliffhanger. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter, which will be out soon! Review!

I ain't getting sued anytime soon.

Kids, don't try this at home.

Still not going to be sued.


	2. Decisions and Conversations

**Title: **Videogames Aren't The Only Way To Have Fun! AKA VGATOWTHF wow long initials!

**Summary: **Cody, after being rejected by Gwen on international television multiple times, feels that the only companions he has left are his videogames, but what will happen when Bridgette is thrown into the picture?

**Pairings: **Main: Cody/Bridgette Side: Trent/Courtney Noah/Katie Others will be revealed as the Story Goes On

**Enjoy:** Wow I really suck at updating, don't I? And I even put up a new story, which may piss people off. Either way, I following my order, and will do such. After this, another TDP chapter, Butterfly Effect (BE), this, TDP, BE, VGATOWTHF, TDP, etc. Anyway, this got a good response so I'm hoping people will be happy that I updates, even if it took me oh- "looks at calendar"- 8 months, but that's okay right? "Dodges tomatoes" okay, okay, I get it. Anyway, enjoy!

**XX Scene Break XX**

"Cody?"

"Bridgette?"

We stood in shocked silence before I shook my head and extended my arm in an inviting gesture and opened the door fully. "Sorry, sorry, come in I guess?" Nervously I followed here in there as she gave me an inquisitive look. "_What is she doing here?"_

I led her to the kitchen and she tiptoed around, looking curiously at various family photos, household appliances, the works. I cleared my throat and turned to her "Do you want anything to eat, drink?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, some water would be nice. I had to hurry over here; I figured you would be long gone by now considering it's a Friday night. Speaking of which, why aren't you out? I figured you were the type to be long gone by now."

I shook my head and opened the cupboard and retrieved two glasses. As I took them out, I answered without turning. "Yeah I was, but…. I just don't do those kinds of things anymore, y'know?" I turned back toward her and handed her one of the glasses, and was rewarded with a smile and a quick thanks.

I took a quick sip and relished in the refreshing taste for a moment before taking a seat, which she soon mimicked. "Why are_ you _here though? I mean, we really didn't keep much contact, and you coming out of the blue here is… odd." Not to mention refreshing; when was the last time he talked with a other person outside of his friends and parents.

She placed her glass on the table and turned to me. "Well, I got a message from Owen; apparently you declined the invitation to the party. " I cringed, but quickly hid it, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Why aren't you going, it's going to be a awesome party, he's been planning it forever."

"No reason, really, I'm just not big on parties. And besides, it isn't such a big deal. I'm sure Eva-

"Actually, she's going."

"Heather-

"Her too."

"Noah?" I asked worriedly. He hadn't talked about it, but Noah was about as anti-social you could possib-

"Yep." Apparently not. "You're the only one not going, c'mon it's going to be great, and you'll love it. An all you can eat buffet, great waves, good friends, no Chris, great waves, no Chef, great waves, great waves…" She looked toward the ceiling dreamily. She stayed like that for a few moments, before I waved my hand in her face.

"Bridgette, you okay?" She snapped out of her daze and a faint blush on her face after my next words. "I think you mentioned the waves 4 times."

"Hehe, sorry Cody it's just that the waves around here get dull after awhile, and I just need something more… different, just to change it up, y'know?" I knew, but I'm more of a fan of stability and normality. No matter how boring it could get.

"Yeah, but anyway Bridgette I just can't go." I said, trying to change the topic and get her out of here, and make some food, maybe order a pizza. Not that I didn't like Bridgette anything, but a lot of people have tried this already- heck a put up with this from Trent all the time until he gave up eventually and settled for visiting me here. At least Noah understood, if even a bit, but- no Cody, don't get lost on that train of thought!

"You busy, does the Code-meister have a date, eh?" She gave him a wink, and I felt some color rush to my face, but I fought it down before it got to noticeable. But I think she noticed anyway.

"No it's not that, I just don't like doing those kinds of things anymore." I can't do those things anymore. "Besides it won't be that much fun anyway." I said with a chuckle, but even to me it sounded forced. Nothing could be fun after _that _happened. Nothing.

POV Switch

"_Something's up here."_ I thought as I gazed at the teen. "_What happened to the cute little perverted tech geek who came strutting to the island, and who is this?"_

I nodded. "Okay, I'll tell Owen that you can't go, I'm sure he'll understand. It was nice seeing you again Cody."

"You too Bridgette, maybe you can come over sometime."

"I'd like that, maybe another day, but I need to go take a shower, I was surfing all day." He winced a bit at that. What, did he think I wouldn't come?

He led me to the front door, and as I stepped out of the door I gave him a wave, which he responded with in turn. I walked down the steps and turned down the sidewalk as I heard the clank of a closing door.

Now, as I walked home, I pondered what had just transpired with her ex camp-mate. I hadn't really known him too-well on island. On the island itself I saw him make a fool of himself trying to impress Gwen, and the Goth would later recount she saw him as an endearing younger brother who tried to play himself off as one of the "cool" kids. And based on what little she saw of him at Playa De Losas while not making out with Geoff her image of him.

"_But when I saw him in there, he seemed more_ _jaded, he seemed to stiffen whenever I mentioned something… social, I guess_. _And while I noticed him… appreciating my looks a bit when he probably thought I wasn't looking," _I felt my cheeks warm at the flattering thought "_he seemed hesitant to say anything, let alone ask me out continuously like Gwen."_

"_Did I misread him... but I always thought I had a good sense of character. No I can't be wrong, something changed. Hehe, I sound like Courtney now don't I? Maybe I should visit her now, considering she lives in the same town as me, and maybe she's doesn't have a grudge over the whole violin thing."_

"_Maybe I should leave him be, he seemed content not to go."_

Most would say that Bridgette was as close as real life perfection as you could get. She was nice, funny, smart, outgoing, etc. However, she had two fatal flaws. First, as I'm sure no one would guess, she is incredibly clumsy on any other surface besides water. She was curious as a cat. She liked to understand the why behind things, and she wouldn't stop until she understood. So in short, one could describe as some cat in a tree with broken legs so it couldn't land on them when it fell. Yep, that's Bridgette for ya. And even though she didn't know it, part of the reason she would make a life altering divergence was because of this.

"_Nah, he'll love it. I'll stop by tomorrow again and try to convince him, he'll thank me for it. Hehe, this sounds like some romance cliché written by some person sitting on their computer _**(1)**_.Yeah, like that could happen."_

POV Switch

Ding-DONG Ding-DONG Ding-Dong

I walked over to the door, taking out a 20 dollar bill from my pocket. I opened the door seeing Trent about to ring the doorbell again.

"Trent? Hey did you see the pizza delivery man, he has two minutes to be here or else it's free." Not that I really needed the money.

"Uhh, Cody did you not see what I'm wearing, holding, or the aroma coming from said object?" He raised his eyebrow, about 9 centimeters to be exact but Cody didn't know that, and Trent only subconsciously knew that.

I face palmed and let out a groan. "_How did I not notice it?"_ Trent was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a nametag on the breast that said Hi, My Name Is Trent, black pants and sneakers, and a red visor that had the same logo that was on the object; Pizza House **(2)**.

"Of all the jobs you could get, you took a job at Pizza House? The minimum wage grunt work job? That everyone hates? And you choose _this_ to make cash?" I gave him a look that I'm sure gave him the impression that I thought he was more insane than Izzy.

Trent gave a helpless shrug. "Courtney wanted money for better dates. I mean sure there is playing guitar, talking_, making out in the car_," I gave him an _actual_ patented Cody grin "but even I want to do other things. And this is the only place that would hire me."

"Besides a minor desk job at your dad's accounting firm?"

"Don't even _mention_ that."

I craned my neck to see where Trent was parked, but couldn't see far enough for what I was looking for, so I asked.

"So they let you ride your Harley on the job, and with your skills I have no doubt you could manage it," Trent seemed to gain a bit of confidence "without crashing more than once a week." And at that he deflated.

Trent shook his head. "Nope, even after a demonstration that I could do it, they won't let me, saying it's too big of a risk or some crap. The things I do for Courtney."

"Hey, wait a minute wouldn't she think a job like this would be beneath you?"

"And that's why she doesn't know, I'll just try to give her vague answers for where I got the money."

I gave an eye roll that would have made Noah proud. "Yes, career nut Courtney, who kept you up worse longer than _Chris_, three straight days studying for the _practice _SAT's, who only stopped pressuring you, her boyfriend, to give up music for a job with your dad until you managed to convince her having someone famous married to her would further her goal to be mayor to governor to president, yes this Courtney will defiantly not question you in the slightest about what job you have, no doubt about it."

A tick developed above Trent's forehead. "You have got to stop hanging out with Noah so much."

I gave him a grin. "Yeah, but you guys refuse to hang with each other, so I might as well make you guys remember each other. Seriously, just give up that fight."

"No! Never! Until he admits that 9 is a superior number to 3 in any conceivable way I refuse to associate with him!" I sighed; they bickered like this all the time, but in a month all would be forgotten.

"Anyway, I was planning on going bowling this Saturday with Courtney, you want to come with?" I sighed once more; Trent usually knew I was against social activities, but every now and again to draw me out of my "shell." But shells are fine; no danger, no _pain-_ seriously, bad Cody! What is with me today?

"Sorry Trent, no can do, besides I'd be a third wheel." Trent gave him a sly grin and I felt a bit of fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Cody say no more my bud, I know someone who is more than willing to go out with you-"

"Trent, I don't care if Sierra is your cousin's best friend, she _stalks_ me, I once found her filming me in the shower."

"Well the gym incident-

"And then she did it again in my home!"

"Well that just means she liked what she saw now doesn't it." His grin came back full force, but I managed to force my blush down before it even appeared.

"Trent! Stalk-er! NO!"

"Fine, but if you ever need a da-

"NO!"

Trent shook his head, no doubt due to his 72nd attempt to get me out of the house failed. No way is that happening anytime soon.

"Anyway, you owe me 7.50 for the medium anchovy, man, Cody how do you eat this stuff."

I shrugged. "It's an acquired taste. I pulled another 10 from my pocket and gave him both, and raised his eyebrow, I clarified. "The one good tip you'll get out of all the bad ones you're sure to get."

"Cody I-

I cut him off. "You being strapped for cash plus my parents being loaded equal a good tip, think nothing of it, I insist."

Trent looked wary, but took it and nodded. "Myself and Courtney thank you Cody, see you later."

I nodded back, took the pizza, shut the door, and turned my hungry gaze to the pizza…

**AN:** This is way too late/early to be posting, but I might as well put it up or you'll be waiting till I get up… which will probably be around 8…p.m. The things I do for you guys, but then again I did make you wait 7 months so…..yeah. A quick chapter, but it's been a few months and I didn't want to take up a week or so for a longer chapter, and my minimum is 2000 words (maximum around 10,000, but you can't read too much right.) so it's a bit short like the first chapter, but the next should be longer. And the next thing is the notes that better show up this time!

I prefer the term classic. **(1)**

And you thought I was going to use the word that starts with an h and ends with a t. No, I will not be sued. Also, the outfit is what comes to mind when I think of pizza delivery workers, I'm not sure what company uses that look or if it is a mix of them. **(2)**


	3. The First Day

**Title:** Video Games Aren't The Only Way To Have Fun! AKA VGATOWTHF.

**Summary: **Cody, after being rejected by Gwen on international television multiple times, feels that the only companions he has left are his videogames, but what will happen when Bridgette is thrown into the picture?

**Pairings: ****Main: **Cody/Bridgette Side: Trent/Courtney Noah/Katie Others will be revealed as the Story Goes On

**Disclaimer: **Yes, it is assured I own the Total Drama Series considering I am writing fanon accounts of the series instead of you know, canon ones. Cause that makes complete sense, and I mean _total _sense.

**Authors Note: **I knew I could do it! Just knew it! Not 8 months ha, only 1 and 1/2 months! Wait….I'm still going by months…..damn it all. Also, does anyone think TDWT was pure awesomeness compared to TDA? Besides the whole Bridgette fiasco with Alejandro and voted off almost as early as she was in TDA. Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it, read and review!

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

I stumbled out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock, glancing at the clock through blurry eyes to deduce that it was around 8:30 in the morning. I slammed my hand down hard on the clock, crushing the buttons, and tossed it in the garbage with the others. This tended to happen about once a week.

Hey, there _are_ evil, he's doing the world a favor. **(1)**

I went to his closet and threw his usual attire on, before reaching into a box and retrieve a clock, set it up, and placed it on my nightstand next to my stuffed Emu, Jerry. I patted Jerry on his head before exiting the room down to the kitchen.

When I reached the table, I found a plate of chocolate pancakes wrapped in plastic wrap and threw them into the microwave for a minute before heading over to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice.

After scarfing down my breakfast I started heading over to the recreation room to start up Destiny Wars, when the doorbell rung. _"Two visits in one day eh; I'm getting popular all over again, must be some kind of record for me."_

I changed direction towards the front door, and was greeted to the sight of the know-it-all bookworm, his usual blank expression on his face, with a hint of a smirk.

"Hey Noah, what's up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

"Well of course, I don't believe half the things spewing out of your mouth."

"Why do I associate with you again?"

"Aww, you know you love me-

Noah eyes widened and he quickly put a hand over my mouth to keep me from talking some more, and he held a hand up to signal silence. I heard a rustle coming from the bushes dividing the borders of the homes, and Noah cursed under his breath.

"Shhh…they are everywhere."

"You mean the yaoi fan girls?"

"No, the Easter bunny Cody, of course I mean….them."

"Y'know, it's a bit cold out here, can we head inside to discuss this?"

"You just love to fuel their delusions don't you?"

I headed back in and put my hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to close the door soon, you in or out?"

Noah grumbled a bit before heading in. I trotted after him until we were walking side by side to the rec room. "Hey, it's not my fault that they seem to pair you with any male from the show."

"At least they just ignore you** (2.)**, but even if the slightest hint of me being involved in those activities, and a hundred fanfics go up the next day. And they still won't believe the tabloids we had Sadie tip off about mine and Katie's relationship! And you're encouraging it!"

"Of course, it's so fun. I'm just saying I'm not the cause of the stories, you're the one who kissed my ear in the Awake-A-Thon Noah."

We arrived at the couch where Noah sat and crossed his legs, while I turned on the Y-Box and grabbed the controllers. I passed one to Noah and plopped down in my recliner before heading to co-op mode and starting it up.

"I was delirious and half-asleep. Did you get Pikon's hammer?"

"Yep, with no cheats either. And that won't stop them."

"Nice, and so what you don't have to deal with it, you don't have nearly many as I do."

"But I'm in one right now. **(3.)**"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just ignore the forth wall."

"Okay, I'm just gonna ignore that."

"That would be wise- what the hell Noah, you just stole my kill!"

"Oh, this is just the start of my payback. You have no idea how irritating…they get."

"Worth it. What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Yeah….you don't get to know anymore."

"Well that's a bit petty for revenge."

"Who said I wasn't petty?"

We played the game for the next two hours or so in comfortable silence, with only a passing comment interrupting the sounds of the game every now and then, until the doorbell rung again.

"Pause it for a second." I said, and he complied. I ran back over to the front door, and when I opened, lo and behold, it was Bridgette.

"Bridgette? What are you doing here?"

"It told you I might come by, remember?"

"Oh, y-yeah, do you want to come in?"

"Sure Cody."

I led her into the house, closing the door behind us, and brought her over to the room where Noah was sitting patiently, reading his book on Geography. When he noticed me he quirked an eyebrow up, but said nothing.

"I assume you two know each other, considering we were all on the same show, but-

"It's okay Cody," Bridgette said, patting him on the shoulder and gave him a light blush, "I remember Noah."

"Yeah, you're Noah. You were the one who got booted off for being cynical and sarcastic-no offense."

"None taken, that's how he is all the time. It's just a shame he can't be cured of it."

"Cody, you do know I'm still plotting my revenge."

"Noah, you do know it's still worth it?" I said quirking up an eyebrow.

He smirked, putting his book down. "I know, just needed to warn you out of my-

"Kindness, generosity, outgoingness-

"Pity. And yeah, I remember you Bridgette, usually accompanied by the sound of crashes and pain."

She looked a bit embarrassed then adopted a smirk of her own when Cody whispered something to in her ear. "And here I thought what the tabloids said was true, but anyway that dates Katie would never be this rude. I'll just have to tell all my friends that you're still single, and see what they get from that." She winked at Cody when the color was drained out of Noah's face.

"You just had to convert followers into embarrassing me, didn't you?" He glared.

"Well, technically, follower, but yes, yes I did." I said.

"Whose follower am I now?" Bridgette asked, confused.

"His."

"Nobody's, it's just a joke Bridge."

"So I'm Bridge now?"

I went beat red. _"Crap!"_ "Um y-yeah, s-sorry about that Bridgette."

"Its fine, Geoff called me that all the time."

"Ah, so your boyfriend called you it, and now your letting Cody call you that? Interesting…" Noah said with an evil glint in his eye.

Bridgette joined me in the three shades of red club; we meet on Tuesdays, great pasta salad. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No you'll be fine, don't worry, I won't tease you." The glint was still there. It said- you know what, by this point you should know. I'm not gonna say **(4.)**. Were all petty today.

"Anyway Bridge, do you want to join me and Noah? We were in the middle of playing Destiny Warriors, I have enough controllers for all of us." I asked, but her confused expression returned.

"What's Destiny Warriors?"

I glanced at Noah. We both nodded. We each grabbed an arm and plopped her on the couch, and began instructing her on the game. Not knowing about the biggest hit in the last decade; that was video game blasphemy, and neither of us would stand for it.

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

They were both gaping at me, and I just didn't get it.

Okay, let's review what happened.

I came over, determined to get Cody to come to the awesome party, like the nice person I am.

Now that I think about it, I'm not really modest though. Eh, we all have faults.

When Cody led me in, I met up with his surprising friend, Noah, who seemed to want revenge against Cody for some reason, maybe the teasing? Of course he brought me into the conflict, cynical little-

No, bad Bridgette, bad! You have to be patient, no one has gotten under your skin before, and it won't happen now. Breath, breathe.

Then apparently I committed video game blasphemy by not knowing about, let alone playing, the game Destiny Warriors. It was the biggest hit in years in the video game industry, but I don't really play them that much, only those games everyone brings to parties occasionally.

They proceeded to teach me, through the tutorial mode, how to play through every nook and cranny in the game, every combo possible, weapon combinations, the works.

They then went into tournament mode, to give experience against the computers and test out my stratagem. Then when I went up against Noah in the semi-finals, nobody expected me to win, including myself. You can see how high my self esteem is.

When I _did _wind, Noah started gaping at me in silence, and Cody gave me a strange look. Then when I beat Cody in the next match, he joined in the gaping. Did I do something wrong?

"What?"

"Y-you won." Noah stated.

"So?"

"Well, it w-was the first t-time you played it….and you beat us veterans." Cody said.

"I'm assuming this doesn't happen often."

"The game is so complex it took me months to get decent ability in the game, and you get it in 2 hours!" Cody shouted.

"Do you wanna keep playing, because this _is_ pretty fun, or do you wanna keep gaping?" I asked, getting a bit irritated. Keep your patience Bridgette.

"It's like she's a divine player."

Noah shook his head. "Okay I'm out of it, that was probably my lowest point in my life, it's just… a newbie beat veterans in an actually complex game. I'm gonna be up all night thinking about this. Cody, I think you're taking this a bit too seriously."

Now Cody shook _his_ head. "I know….still."

"Would anyone who was a 'veteran' react like this, or is it just you two."

"Nah, we just sometimes take this a bit too seriously." Cody said, picking up his controller and going back to the co-op story mode, and put it on the hard setting. "You're definitely ready for this, that I'm sure of."

"Cody, we play on expert, and she beat us, so of course by logic she would definitely not be ready for this." Noah said, regaining his sarcastic drawl.

"Yeah yeah, let's get back to the game." I nodded, that was fun! It had nothing on surfing of course, but still pretty fun.

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

"Okay, I got to get home Cody, my mom's gonna start worrying soon."

"So soon?" Bridgette was really fun to hang around with, she added new flavor to the day. It couldn't be that late, could it.

"Yeah, my curfew's midnight."

Noah collected his book, and stood up to leave. "Yeah, I got to get some rest myself. Katie's taking me to that new salad place downtown."

Bridgette tilted her head. "Really? Never took you for the romantic type, though I did hear great things about that place."

"I'm being forced to go, and why wouldn't I be romantic?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I burst out laughing. "Because your you!"

Noah smirked, and I suddenly had a bad feeling. "Y'know Bridgette, you can come if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll even pay. But you need to bring a friend, its date night and you can't." Oh crap, it was one of his schemes to get me out of the house! He won't give up, not when he's on one of his revenge scheme kicks, no indifference! I'm the only person she knows in this social circle, she'll have to ask me, and I _can't_ go. Run damage control be-

"Hey Cody, can you come with me?" She gave me the dolphin eyes; a strain of cuteness eyes known only to surfers, and several times more powerful. I had no chance.

"S-sure." Dammit it all. Months of resistance destroyed by one person I had just really met.

"Cool, I'll come by tomorrow."

"See you then."

I waved to them as they walked out of my line of sight, then through the front door based on the slamming I heard.

"_Well,"_ I thought, _"It can't be that bad."_

Crap. I thought the words that doom people, didn't I?

**Authors Note:** Hope you liked it, I didn't get much Noah sarcasm in, but I'll try to work it in some more later since it was odd I couldn't get a lot in. I don't think this was my best chapter I've written for my stories, but neither was it my worst, but I'll let my readers be my judge.

**It's the truth I say! (1.)**

**In this universe at least. (2.)**

**Crap, he knows the truth! (3.)**

**For those who must know, the glint said "Revenge!" (4.)**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Preparations And Arrival

**Title: **Do I really have to put this in again? No seriously, you had to read the tile to get in, so no, I am not writing it again, look for yourselves. And yes, I _am _going to conveniently ignore that this note took linger than actually writing the (Admittedly, seriously freaking long!) tile. Yep. Totally.

**Summary: **Just…just look above.

**Parings: **Okay, this makes a little more sense. Main: Cody/Bridgette, Noah/Katie, Trent/Courtney. Side: Wait and see. They'll come into play late, trust me. You won't have to wait long for your fanon and crack pairing goodness!

**Disclaimer: **Why must you torment me so? If I owned TDI, I'd be swimming in my pools of cash in my swim trunks of plated gold. Because that is what the owners of cartoons do, right?

**Authors Notes:** I am on a roll, baby! Not even two months before an update, I love myself! As Owen would say, Wohoo!

Does anyone else think that World Tour is just pure awesomeness? Seriously, it's much better than action, and feels like a Total Drama series. And the songs are awesome. For proof, see…well, just about any episode. Seriously, there just _that _good.

And yes, I do realize I was supposed to update this before Butterfly Effect, but hey, inspiration comes and goes, y' know? And before someone tries to murder me, (…again) here's you're chapter my awesome readers!

**Main Menu. **_Click. _**Start story, go on long tirade, or go back. **_Click. _**You have chosen to start the story. A smart choice, considering the readers want to get the story on with already. Enjoy in-**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**Game imitated.**

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

I sighed, the 27th this day and counting, as I took out my house keys to lock the front door. I couldn't help but think of the crafty little bastard who got me into this mess.

"_Noah knows that I hate to risk these things, but then he has to go and- in a surprisingly mostly sarcasm-free way- get me involved in this. Damn him and his revenge schemes. The little schemer." _**(1.)**

As I walked to my car, parked where it always was when he was gone from school, my thoughts gravitated away from Noah and toward the new swerve in life, Bridgette.

"_I still can't believe she beat us! Honestly, if playing video games 24/7 doesn't help me any, what I am I any good for?" _I gave a bitter chuckle at that. _"Maybe I was just born to be embarrassed."_

"_She was a good sport about it though; she always was pretty nice. If Noah or Trent had won that, bragging rights would have been invoked immediately. Now that I think about it, she was actually pretty nice to me even on Total Drama. Go figure."_

I hopped in the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. _"Then again, she was nice to basically everyone. Shouldn't that be a good thing?" _Yet I couldn't help but feel, in the pit of my stomach, she had only done it out of pity.

"_Come on Cody, stop angsting yourself. She's been nice to me the me the whole time she's been with us, she didn't have to come back at all. So she must at least like me. I could use some more, and I could bring my grand total up to 3. Oh, joy."_

I turned out of the driveway, heading to the restaurant they had decided on. _"And now I'm going to a restaurant for her sake. She does deserve it though; she's been a great friend so far."_

A smile graced my lips. _"Maybe it can last."_

"_Maybe."_

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

I stepped out of the shower, relaxed and calm. Really, any contact with water is just so great! "_Too bad I can't go surfing today, but hey, I should be thankful for some water anyway."_

I quirked an eyebrow to, um, myself. _"Why do I feel like I'm dangerously teetering on obsession?"_

I shrugged and went to my room. I threw off my towels and quickly throw on my usual hoodie and shorts. _"I hope it's not too fancy. I hate wearing those dresses, way too…fake I guess. I'd be just like a huge dress-up doll."_

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. Mom was gone, I think shed had work today. Or was it her day off? I shrugged. No use worrying about it either way, I'm just going down a few blocks.

"_I wonder how the salads are? They're supposed to be the best in town, but you can't be sure in this town. The rumor that Noah's gay is still circulating around the country, even when those tabloids insisted he and Katie got together."_

"_Still fun to tease him about it though. Cody has the right idea."_

As I left the house and started, my thoughts drifted to the aforementioned techno-wiz. "_He is definitely different than in TDI. He still joking around, but he seems…hesitant? Lacking confidence, that's for sure."_

I smiled a bit. _"He still the same old chivalrous guy though. Sweet, polite, charming, and a bit perverted. He's certainly Cody, but he's changed. I just can't figure out what it is."_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _"I shouldn't be prying into their personal problems. Noah and Cody are pretty good guys, if both a bit unusual. I don't want to ruin a friendship over this. Let him tell you as time goes on. C'mon, good friends always trump secrets."_

No matter how badly I want to find out.

Even if I'm an impatient mess inside my head.

"_Subtlety is always an option too. But why can't we be friends that also share secrets? I can keep the friendship and learn the secret! Maybe I can bring Izzy in to help…"_

I slapped my head. _"Bridgette, he will tell you what happened with time! Just focus on the salad, and let Cody tell you with time! It's the responsible thing to do! That's what mom would want me to do!"_

…

"_What was Izzy's number again?"_

Damn curiosity.

I tripped and fell onto the pavement, the people around me not batting an eyelash.

Damn clumsiness.

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

"_Scientists have been suggesting various hypothesis to explain this mystery, but as of yet none has gained any credence. The irregular patterns have been encrypted and no one has been able to found any key that fits. Dr. Jonathon Smith has suggested that it was simply made to confuse readers, that is all one big hoax. However, others have stated that the human brain follows a specific psychological pattern and even the most determined writer would have even the most remote patterns. Smith countered with…"_

I turned the page, waiting patiently in the drivers seat for my girlfriend. She usually took about this long, why would this time be any different? And besides, it gives me time to focus on the encrypted manuscript. I haven't been able to get any good reading time in, what with Katie and Sadie stealing them at any chance they got.

"_No way Noah, you have to learn to put your books down and focus on your adorable girlfriend." Katie batted her eyelashes at him. "Unless you don't care about me?"_

"_And she was right, nobody wanted a boyfriend who spent more time reading than talking to them. But did she have to cut me off cold turkey? She could have weaned me down a little, and a least let me read occasionally. Now my only shelter is Cody's house, and even then Cody will join the crusade if I just sit there reading the whole time! She even got my mom in on it! How does she even notice, he's the youngest of 9 children!"_

"_I'll stop when I think you can handle books and a girlfriend at the same time."_

"_When will she stop! I can handle it, I just need to get my fic- I sound like a drug addict, don't I thoughts? Okay, maybe she's right but they were in the middle of the investigation dammit!"_

Noah, focus yourself! You only have so much time to read before she gets here.

"_Smith countered stating he had evidence that would lead to a breakthrough in solving the mystery. This was false, when Dr. Robert Hoffman offered his own evidence, that when scientists examined, was proven. The evidence was that-_

He felt the book leave his hand as the passenger slammed shut. "Noah, this is the 5th one this month. Do I need to do _it _again?"

My eyes widened. "NO! Err, Katie, I mean, you don't want to do _that _again do you? It hurts you just as much as it hurts me, you should know that."

She smiled sweetly. "Noah, honey, I can go without make-out sessions for a while."

"_Sweet girl indeed, how did she get that title again? If it's not one of my vices she deprives, it's the other. I have to get some of both, and she got me hooked on the latter, clever girl she is. I would go crazy-again- if she did that. I need-okay, maybe I should just convert to hard drugs already if I get addicted to these things so easily."_

I sighed. "Fine, fine, keep the book. Clever, clever, girl." She would keep the book either way anyway.

She smiled once more. "Noah, are you sad? I mean, it makes me happy when you complement my cleverness, but not when your so mopey. We still have 20 minutes till we get there?"

I gave her a bit of a glare, but I couldn't hold it. She was just to sweet to stay mad at. "Please tell me how that matters?" I sighed. And the book was just getting to the good part too; he had been scavenging his brain for knowledge the whole time to try and figure it out, and nothing. And just when it's about to be deduced, it's gone.

Katie grinned.

Then pounced.

I knew there was a reason I fell for this girl!

**XX-Scene Break-XX**

I pulled into the parking lot, and saw Bridgette waiting at the front entrance, checking her watch nervously. _"I'm not late, am I? Maybe she just a bit nervous about the restaurant; it does look a bit fancy, and both of us are dressed casually."_

I parked the car and exited it, and walked over to her. When I got within a few feet of her, she noticed me and let loose a relived sigh. Maybe I was late?

"Oh, it's great you're here Cody. I thought I might have had the wrong time for a moment there." She said, her normal countenance returned.

"Don't worry Bridgette, your on time. I may be a bit late, but I usually Noah's early. I wonder where he is?"

"Right here genius." Noah walked up to them, Katie standing beside him. Their clothing was ruffled, and Katie's shirt was on backwards. Both sported light blushes.

Cody whistled. "And what do we have here? The lovebirds have shown themselves." Bridgette giggled as Katie blushed a bit deeper and Noah sputtered. Her giggle was adorable.

I suddenly noticed that there were people staring at us, most likely caused by their stardom from TDI. I knew they probably wouldn't do anything, but you can never be too careful with people.

As Noah tried to answer, I ushered all three in. "C'mon, I'm starved."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Your passing up a chance to humiliate me?" His eyes flickered with realization for a moment, and he gave Cody a slight nod. He understood.

"Would you rather I did?"

"Touché."

It was best to keep up appearances, I didn't want to ruin anyone's else's fun with my paranoia. Only Noah had to know. Maybe nothing bad would happen, maybe social interaction wouldn't be as bad as I what happened before.

Maybe.

Well, a guy could hope.

**Authors Note: **Well, it's not my funniest chapter, but I think it's better written than the last chapter which I really didn't like. I wanted to experiment with different POV's in this chapter. I had already done Bridgette and Cody, so I decided to add Noah in as well. He's going to be a main character in the story too anyway, he might as well get this too. Besides, everyone knows that Noah is awesome, even if he isn't the central main character, like Cody or Bridgette.

**He was at one point titled this, and I just had to find a way to incorporate it into the story. (1.)**

Well, I hope you liked the chapter, continue to read, and review!


	5. Doubling Out

**Authors Note: **Okay, I have no real excuse for how long this chapter took to get out. It simply slipped my mind, I was focused on starting and dealing with High School and honors classes, and the fiction I did work on was primarily original (unpublished, for the most part) and The Butterfly Effect. Although one of my stories was picked up for my high school publication, so I'm happy about that. Anyway, best get to the chapter you readers have been waiting for, before I get horribly killed.

Also, still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

**XXX -Scene Break- XXX**

We stood there for a moment, exchanging greetings, when I spoke up. "About time we head in, right guys?"

Noah muttered something under his breath about 'waiting 8 months' to get in, which earned him an elbow from Katie, but everyone else seemed to have no complaints towards going in.

I was a bit nervous the moment I entered the restaurant, noticing the crowded and bustling atmosphere of the location. Everywhere there were waiters speeding down aisles, trays of food in hand, couples chattering away at the tables, and the occasional bold couple who didn't feel the need to leave before the assumed their activities.

We walked over to where the maitre d' was, hands behind his back in what many considered proper for a restaurant of this status. I found it rather odd, but I wasn't about to argue with restaurant etiquette; Noah would chew me out on it for months afterwards.

Bridgette decided to take it upon herself to get our table, and I wasn't about to argue with that. I still felt without light-headed around all of these people. "Can we have a table for four, please?"

The man turned several pages in his book, muttering something under his breath after each turn. "Ah, we do have a table available. If you'll follow me to your it, a waiter we'll come to get you started on your appetizers."

We followed him to the table, which I decided to not mentally describe to a hypothetical audience. Really, it was quite an average thing.

We sat at the table, located near the window and a bit more away from the rest of the customers. I was next to Bridgette on one side, and across from me sat Noah, Katie next to him.

"Well that was good," Bridgette said good naturedly. "Here I thought we would be stuck waiting all night. Look how crowded it is!"

I nodded my head, as did Katie, agreeing with the surfer. "Yeah I guess we really lucked out."

Noah rolled his eyes at us, speaking as if he was talking to a small child. "You all just conveniently ignored the large line of people waiting, and the angry glares they sent our way, or the fact that they sent us to the prime table in the restaurant, which is also relativity private and prone to attract attention?"

I looked behind myself, and just as he said, there was a line of people glaring at bus, although a few seemed to be whispering among themselves for one reason or another.

Huh, odd that I didn't notice that.

Bridgette lit up bright red, as realization of what Noah was implying set into her. "Oh my god! They didn't send us here because we're famous, did they?" She turned to me, and at my reluctant nod, she threw her head to the table. "I feel so guilty! Do you think we should go and wait in line."

While I may have held a bit of guilt about this inside of me, I really didn't want to stay here longer than possible. "Hehe, don't worry Bridgette, it's no big deal. I'm sure they don't mind _that _much." I ignored the sound of sharpening knives, praying it was coming from the kitchen.

She looked a bit unsure, but eventually nodded. "Okay, I guess it's not that bad. Still…" She looked around, starting to perk up a bit. "Well, lets enjoy the experience anyway."

But which Bridgette didn't know, and I sure as hell did, was that with that comment, she had drawn attention to the ice for which conversation refused to start. And for several awkward minutes, nobody said a word.

Suddenly Katie gave a short giggle, then mumbled something towards herself. I had to ask.

"Katie, what are you giggling about?"

"Oh, just something that Sadie said."

I exchanged a look with Bridgette, the same thought running through both our heads, but she was the one to vocalize it. Noah seemed to have drawn into himself, hands on his forehead in embarrassment.

"Um, Katie? Sadie isn't here right now."

Katie giggled once more before she responded to Bridgette. "Well of course she's not here, silly!" I gave a breath of relief, mixed with a bit of disappointment; it was nice to know the former TDI contestant wasn't insane, but needling Noah (And not like that audience, you know what I mean!) was an excellent opportunity that was now lost.

"I'm just texting her."

"But where's your phone, Katie?" Asked Bridgette. Noah was now in the process of banging his head into the table over and over again, but that went ignored by most of the occupants of the table as we continued the discussion, aside from Katie who sent him a quick worried look before turning back to Bridgette and I.

"Oh, it's in my shoe. Noah said I shouldn't really have it out all the time, especially during our dates, so I just send her a few quick texts with my foot so that nobody will be interrupted."

"But how do you type them out, Katie, let alone read them?" I had to ask, I was starting to get genially curious.

Katie opened her mouth to answer, but Noah had exited his reprieve from the conversation and replied to me, fresh bruise on his forehead. "Well, for one, she's dexterous. And, they apparently know each other _that _well that she knows how Sadie will react to whatever she says, right Katie?" At her nod, he continued. "Also, doesn't it rather defeat the purpose of stealthily doing that if you tell everyone?"

Katie frowned, turning towards her boyfriend. "That's a bit mean Noah, right Sadie?" After a second of waiting, she nodded once more. "Yep, Sadie agrees. She thinks you're a bit embarrassed about this, right?"

When Noah opened his mouth to answer, Katie gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing the nerd to glow bright red. "Eh, that's what I like about you anyway Noah. You care about what I do."

Noah, still glowing every bit as much as a light bulb, stuttered out "K-Katie, please don't make us out to be sickening sweethearts, if you will?" And here I thought Noah didn't stutter at all. Looks like this night was turning out to be entertaining, and at Bridgette's giggle, I had to speak up.

"Aww, don't the make the most adorable couple, Bridgette?" I asked with a grin, causing her to give a small laugh, which I found to be incredibly cute. Wait a minute, what was that last thought?

"They sure do, Cody. Think we should give them some time alone?" My train of thought was lost when Bridgette replied to my previous sentiment, and was completely derailed, conductor cursing my name and all, when Noah sent him his patented glare. There were no survivors of the crash, save for a single passenger who would go on to inhibit his subconscious for some time. But enough of this vivid train analogy, for there is a story to be told, even if said story has no actual fourth wall.

"I don't know," I replied, wearing a grin the matched Bridgette's own as we continued to prod at the couple. "Do you think you ready to handle the responsibility Katie? Remember, owning a Noah requires feeding him, pretending to listen to him, and dealing with lot's of sarcasm."

Before either of the red-faced couple could get a word in edge-wise, the waiter arrived with some menus and asked us if we wanted anything to drink. I ordered a Pepsi, Katie iced tea, Bridgette water, and Noah some exotic drink none of us had ever heard of before, and probably never would again. Noah liked to show off like that sometimes.

Previous topic forgotten, we started idly chatting about various topics. One in particular seemed a bit interesting; apparently rumors were going around that Chris was attempting to start off another season of the Total Drama Series, after the great ratings of TDI. Then again, there were also rumors going around that Justin was secretly pure evil and just didn't have any time to reveal it on the show, (they were mostly courtesy of Izzy, of course) so perhaps it was not as reliable as an information source as one would be led to think.

When our salads arrived, I gave mine a bit of cringe when I saw it. I had never really been much of a vegetable person, sweets were more my forte, as Noah would put it, then promptly get eliminated from a million dollar competition. I had never really been a salad guy, but when everyone else seemed to be enjoying theirs, Bridgette especially, I decided to take one for the team. The night had been going surprisingly well, and I didn't want to dampen their moods.

And so, holding back my distaste towards the food, I started to eat.

**XXX -Scene Break- XXX**

I eyed my dinner companions, who were all digging into their meals with various levels of relish. I had always been a fast eater, considering it was a fight to even get at the good food with 9 children in a family, and this meal was no exception to this behavior. Katie seemed to be enjoying her portion, and Bridgette looked like she was practically going to faint in euphoria.

Cody, on the other hand, had doused his salad in dressing and seemed to be taking a deep swig of soda after every bite. Honestly, my friend had more of a sweet tooth then he would ever admit. After all, there is a reason why I never let him near cotton candy anymore…but that is a story for another time.

However, this didn't really surprise Noah. What did surprise me was how the night was going so far. Other than the funny business that occurred at the beginning, which in honestly did nothing but help them out, the night had gone well. Cody didn't seem all that reluctant to talk and socialize as I thought he would, responding well during the conversations, especially when Bridgette was involved. It seemed Cody couldn't go too long without crushing on a TDI contestant, even if he seemed a bit unknown on the fact.

I, in what would be to the surprise of anyone who actually _knows _me if they found out, was happy for him. It was nice to see my friend (odd word, that) socialize somewhat, come out of his shell a bit.

Even I had fun this night, surprise surprise. Honestly, since I had started reflecting how well the night was going, I just knew something was going to come (And it definitely will; after all, I am a genius) and either make a comic situation or depression out of it. Really, 50/50 chance of either, but it was sure to happen.

I looked at my watch, and timed myself as the second hand moved. In about 5...4...3...2..

"Excuse me," A teenaged girl came up to their table, a small smile on her face. She had pink hair with swirled colors in it, which made me think I was in for trouble for a moment, but that odd aspect was forgotten when she continued to speak.

"I see that you guys are on a double date, but you're all from TDI, right?" Asked the girl.

"Yes." Bridgette replied. A gut instinct was telling me to run, run fast, and I probably would have done it if I wasn't so averse towards the action. Yes, my exceeding laziness knows no bounds, but what's the worst that could happen?…Why did I have to think that?

"Well, I'm a big fan of the show, and I wanted a picture of the cute couples. Do you mind?" Maybe I'm wrong, that doesn't seem so bad…

"Sure, no problem. Right guys?" Said Katie. At Bridgette and Cody's nods, she turned and smiled at the girl.

"Cody, Noah, you can go first!"

I slammed my head into the table, to the surprise of everyone, except for Cody; he was grinning his little head off. It always happens.

Every. Freaking. Time.

**XXX -Scene Break- XXX**

And so, as the double "date" starts to wind down, so too does the chapter end. The end of the "date" and aftermath, next time on Total. Drama. Isla- Wait crap, forget this is a fanfic. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
